May I Have All Your Eyes And Ears
by MizardofSheamus
Summary: Dodger thought she'd never see him again. Turns out he works with her. Well, that's unfortunate.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's another one of my ridiculous amount of stories. This one's got two main characters, both OCs, and you'll find that I do that a lot when it comes to my WWE fics. My best friend and I both adore WWE, so I almost always incorporate her into it.

Anyways, I hope you like it. This one is full of angsty drama!

"Come on, Rebecca! We're going to be late!" Devin shouted back to her friend, who was having a hard time keeping up with her.

"I...am...hurrying!" She gasped back.

Rebecca had never been a star runner, and her best friend being in track her entire life made things difficult.

"Oh, please! We've been running for less than a minute! How can you be tired already?" She chided, slowing down to run beside Rebecca.

"Just because... you can... run so damn fast... doesn't mean... everyone can!"

Momentarily distracted by glaring at her friend, Rebecca didn't see that someone had stepped into the hallway, blocking her current path entirely.

"Oooff!"

Rebecca shook her head roughly, trying to regain her bearings.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright?" A voice frantically asked.

She raised her ice blue eyes to meet the worried brown ones of Matt Hardy; one of her favourite wrestlers, hands down.

"Yeah. I'm- I'm fine." Rebecca answered, taking his outstretched hand with a smile.

"I'm Matt Hardy." He introduced, as if he didn't anticipate either girl recognizing him. "And you are?" 

"Rebecca Rollins. One of the two new Divas on ECW."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Long said there'd be new divas. I think everyone's getting tired of Lena being the only diva here." He laughed.

As she opened her mouth to introduce her friend, another voice entered from down the hall.

"Williams! Rollins! We need to discuss your contracts. Hurry up, playas." Theodore Long announced from his office door.

"Apparently we have to leave." Rebecca said with a smile. "But if everything works out, we'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll wait for you and give you both a tour."

"That sounds great! See you later, then."

With that, Devin and Rebecca turned away from one of their many new coworkers, and walked down the hall to become official WWE Divas.

"So how'd it go?" Matt asked as Rebecca and Devin left Mr. Long's office.

"Well..." Devin trailed off, looking at the ground.

Matt's face fell, suddenly feeling very sympathetic for the two girls in front of him.

"We got in!" Rebecca screamed, Devin immediately changing her demeanor as well and jumping up and down.

"That's awesome! So how about that tour?" He offered, walking on after seeing both divas nod.

"That there is the door to my locker room, just in case y'all ever need me." Matt said, pointing out a door they were passing. "Finlay and Hornswoggle, Evan Bourne- great guy, Tommy Dreamer- boy, does he have some great stories, Ricky Ortiz- you're gonna love him, Chavo Guerrero- not so likable," He rattled off, gesturing to each superstar's door in turn. "John Morrison."

"Matt Hardy."

The trio stopped as one of the doors actually responded.

Okay, so it wasn't the door, but it sure as hell seemed like it.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Morrison asked, eyeing up both girls.

"Rebecca Rollins." The first answered coldly.

Something about John Morrison had always bugged her. There was just something in his voice that made her dislike him.

"Ring name?"

"Dodger Vengeance." She responded shortly.

"Ooooookay then. And you?" He asked, turning his attention to the red-head.

"Devin Williams. My ring name is Daylin Vengeance." Devin answered, taking care to be more inviting than her friend.

"I'm glad I got here just now. I bet you anything he was about to make a comment involving the 'Palace of Wisdom'." The Miz stated, walking up to stand beside his friend.

"Hi. Mike Mizanin." He said, offering his hand to Rebecca.

To the surprise of both Matt and John (Devin suspected it might happen), Rebecca took the offered hand with a smile, introducing herself.

"Rebecca Rollins."

"Rebecca. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Mike responded, raising her hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry, but that was a bit too much cheese for my liking." Devin stated, distracting Mike from the violently blushing Rebecca.

"And you are?" He asked, trying his best not to sound rude.

Something about Devin made him want to just mock her mercilessly, and he didn't understand why.

"Devin Williams. Rebecca's best friend." She stated.

"Well, pleasure to meet you both." Mike said. "But as it turns out, we have a match up next, so we have to go. We'll see you around." He finished, winking at Rebecca.

As the former tag-team champions walked away, Matt walked in front of Rebecca, waving his hand in front of her face.

"If you can believe it, that's them being rude. On screen, those guys are completely different people. I've never taken kindly to Hennigan, but Mike is alright." He said to Devin, as he had no idea how to snap Rebecca out of it.

She nodded, showing she'd heard, but her eyes were focused on her friend as well.

"Can you...?" Matt trailed off, hoping she got what he meant.

"Wake her up? Sure."

Devin turned toward her friend, placing her mouth about an inch away from Rebecca's ear.

"Hey Rebecca." She whispered. "IT'S LITA!" Devin screamed.

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE? I'LL KILL THE-" Rebecca froze as she noticed Devin in a fit of giggles and Matt looking sincerely amused.

She gave a sheepish laugh before hitting Devin playfully on the arm.

"Why would you do that? What if there was someone in the hall who looked like her and I tackled her? That would be bad." Rebecca stated obviously.

"You are never gonna stop hating her, are you?" Devin asked.

"Never." Rebecca confirmed.

"Uh, why do you hate her so much?" Matt asked, and the look on Rebecca's face was enough for him to know that she had forgotten he was even there.

"She used to be my favourite diva- though now that I look back, I can probably figure out why. After... what happened, I was never able to look at her the same way again, and it just kind of developed into an undying hate." She explained, knowing Matt was going to ask another question; they always did.

"So what about-"

"Edge? For some reason, no matter how hard I try, there's nothing that could make me hate Edge. I dunno why, but he seems to be immune. I guess it's like the fact that I could never hate you or your brother, no matter what happened."

Matt looked satisfied with that answer, and continued to show the girls around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! Here are a few chapters to make up for it. Review please!!!**

~About an hour Later~

"So, now we should probably get you two to the gym and introduce you to everyone."

"Lead the way." Rebecca said enthusiastically.

"As far as I've been told, there are a few people who are just meeting us at the first taping, but everyone else should be here." Matt said, pushing open the door to the gym.

"Oh," Rebecca started.

"My," Devin continued.

"God!" They finished, their eyes falling on someone neither girl thought they'd ever see again.

Devin immediately turned to her friend, hoping to get her out of the gym before she broke down.

"What is he doing here?" Rebecca asked helplessly. "He shouldn't be here!"

"Shh. It's alright." Devin soothed, rubbing circles on Rebecca's back. "Is there somewhere we can go, Matt?" She asked desperately.

"Yeah. Uh this- this way." He said, leading them back to his locker room. "I, uh. I don't mean to pry or anything, but who is she talking about?" Matt asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Her ex. He nearly killed her, but did absolutely no jail time for it." Devin explained, seeing Rebecca's face blanch completely.

"Who- who would do that?" He demanded, slipping over his words in his shock.

"Mark Calaway."

Matt blinked several times, trying to process what he'd been told.

He knew Mark plenty, and he always seemed like a decent enough guy. Certainly not someone who would try to hurt anyone else.

"Wh...you wanna roll that by me again?" he asked.

Devin looked at him, trying to tell him with her eyes that she'd talk to him later when Rebecca wasn't in pieces in front of them.

Matt nodded, sitting next to Rebecca and laying his arm over her shoulder in an attempt to console her.

It was all she could do to not become a hyper-ventilating mess. She tried to hold on to her composure, but she could feel it slipping.

"Devin," she pleaded in a whisper, "I need to get out of here."

She nodded, helping Rebecca up from the chair.

"Matt, would you please let Mr. Long know that Rebecca got sick and I took her back to the hotel? We'll be back tomorrow once she's been through some serious preparations."

He nodded, not knowing what to say.

Devin led Rebecca out of the building and to their car to take her back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

~Four months later~

Rebecca and Devin were in guerilla position, psyching themselves up for their match.

"You alright, Beck?" Devin asked, checking for the umpteenth time that her friend could handle this.

"I'm fine, Devin. I'll be just fine. Really," she assured, not believing the words herself.

"You know, you don't have to do this. You could ask Teddy to say something to-"

"No! No, it's fine. I'll survive."

Devin opened her mouth to check again, just in case, when their music- How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday- hit.

A loud cheer shot from the crowd as the kayfabe Vengeance twins made their way down the ramp.

They slid into the ring in perfect synchronization, making their opponents, Michelle McCool and Jillian Hall, take a few steps back.

Rebecca grinned at Michelle, loving the intimidated look on her face.

Devin slid out onto the apron, Jillian doing the same, and the match was started.

Before either woman could lay a hand on each other, however, a bell tolled.

The arena went black and Rebecca's heart stopped cold.

She had been pretty sure she was able to handle this, but now she wasn't so convinced.

"You sure you're alright?" Devin asked quietly, joining her "sister" in the ring as Michelle and Jillian scrambled up the ramp.

"I'm fine," she answered quietly.

"Hello, ladies," a gravelly voice greeted through a microphone.

Rebecca and Devin turned around to be met with the sight of the Undertaker standing in front of them.

'This was planned,' Rebecca reminded herself. her face showing the genuine fear coursing through her veins.

"I've been watching you, Dodger. Since the day you and your sister came here, I've shadowed your every step."

A shudder ripped through Rebecca's body as his words sunk in.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he'd done just that.

"I've noticed that you and Daylin have picked up a few friends on the roster," he continued, a malicious grin on his face.

Okay. Now she was confused.

Friends? There was nothing about friends in the script she'd been given.

"Yeah, we have." She answered, fighting hard to keep the bite in her voice. "So?"

He merely nodded his head toward the titantron.

Rebecca was hesitant.

Firstly, looking at the titantron required her turning her back to Mark.

Secondly, after he had nodded toward the screen, a horrified gasp had left the crowd.

Finally she managed to convince herself that looking was more important, and she turned to face the screen.

Now she **knew **he was off-script.

Matt was bound tightly to a wooden chair, a gag in his mouth.

He was struggling violently, eyes pleading with Rebecca.

"MATT!" She cried, unable to suppress it.

Concerned by her friend's shout, Devin turned around, an equally terrified cry leaving her.

"Let him go, Mark," Rebecca demanded, careful not to speak into the microphone. "He has nothing to do with this."

"He does," Mark objected. "And he's not the only one."

Her heart froze in her chest.

'Mike!' Her mind screamed.

A sigh of relief left her as the screaming electric guitar of his entrance blasted through the arena.

Mike slid into the ring, standing closely behind Rebecca.

"Matt's gonna be fine, Rebecca. John's looking for him right now," he assured her.

Another terrified gasp left the crowd, and Devin squeaked.

An evil laugh blanketed the arena, and Rebecca barely repressed a shriek.

She'd know that laugh anywhere.

Glenn Jacobs.

But what was Glenn doing there?

She was afraid to find out.

A cry of pain was heard, and now she **knew**she didn't want to look.

It wasn't Matt who had cried out.

Mike whipped around at the sound of his best friend's shout.

"John!"

Now that Rebecca was the sole person looking at Mark, she refused to turn her back to him in case he should try to take advantage of their distraction.

John cried out again as Glenn lifted him from the ground by his hair.

Devin winced at the sound, her eyes trained on his face.

Rebecca's vision went red, anger coursing through her body at the cry.

"YOU LET THEM GO!" she screamed, lunging at Mark.

Mike managed to grab her arm and pull her back before she could get herself hurt.

Mark smirked as the lights went out, and he vanished.

"What a....strange series of events we witnessed this evening, Cole," Rebecca heard faintly from the announce table.

'So they're going to play it off,' she thought.

"Can't argue with you there, King. This was Monday Night RAW from Atlanta. Thanks for watching."


End file.
